Capítulo 1 Dia especial: só desta vez
by Tendo Akane
Summary: Esta é minha 1ª fic mas antes de publicála eu confirmei com meus amigos Bom eles amaramEspero que gostem! Essa fic terá vários capítulos com um numero indeterminado!Estou muito Animada por escrever elaObrigada e boa leituraoTendo Akane
1. Capítulo 1 Dia especial: só desta vez

**Capítulo 1-Dia especial: só desta vez**

"Puxa...já faz um ano...-Akane fitava pensativa a chuva, naquele dia escuro-"Se o Ranma não tomar cuidado ele vai..."

Uma voz feminina a chama – Ei! Akane!-Akane olha para a dona da voz- Akane? Ei!

"...virar mulher"-Dito e feito. Ranma acabara d chegar, tinha ficado um pouco mais na escola tinha sido barrado por Shampoo e Ukyo, Akane irritada não quis ficar lá para ver aquela " palhaçada" e fora embora.- Há Há Há!!!

-Baka! Qual é a graça?

-Baka é você! Eu estava prevendo que iria se molhar com a chuva. Também... não se previne levando guarda-chuva...

-Ah! Cala essa bova sua feia!!

-Ah! Sinto muito por ser feia!

Ranma estava irritado mas tentou se acalmar para tentar se lembrar o que iria pedir.

-Bom...-tentando mudar de assunto- Akane, sabe se tem água quente?

-Hump!-Vira a cara para o outro lado irritando muito Ranma

-"mas que garota chata!!!"

Kasumi abre a porta para ver quem é que tinha chegado; Eles se localizavam fora da casa, de baixo do telhado.

-Oh! Ranma-kun...você chegou! Imaginei que iria se molhar com essa chuva horrível e esquentei a água – Diz Kasumi pegando uma chaleira de derramando água quente sobre a cabeça de Ranma , transformando-o em homem.

-Ah! Valeu Kasumi! Oh Akane.. por que você não tenta ser como sua irmã? Que é legal e não fica batendo nos outros...

Agora os olhos de Akane ficam pegando fogo, cheios de lágrimas e seu rosto vermelho, parecia que iria queimar a qual quer momento de tanta raiva.

-QUER SABER RANMA?!!! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FICA AÍ SOZINHO COM A KASUMI QUE É UMA PESSOA TÃO BOA PRA VOCÊ?!!! QUE EU A CHATA... VOU LÁ ME TRANCAR EM MEU QUARTO!!!- Akane sai andando com passos pesados fazendo tremer a casa.

-Com licença Ranma, eu tenho que fazer o almoço - Kasumi sai tranquilamente do local como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

-Hmm.. OK-"Aquela boba... como pode se irritar tanto com uma brincadeirinha? Mas... ela parecia já estar chateada... será que foi por causa da Shampoo e da Ukyo? Hmm..." – Ranma ficou pensativo-" P.. Per.. Parai !!! Por que estou pensando nisso? Por que estou me preocupando com aquela chata da Akane? Ah! De qualquer forma, ela vai ter que sair daquele quarto pra comer..."- E se deitou no deck d madeira da casa.

Passam-se quatro horas...

-Ranma-Kun você por acaso viu a Akane? - pergunta Soun Tendo preocupado com a filha que não via por um bom tempo.

-Ela ta lá no quarto dela se fresquiando, por causa de uma brincadeirinha – Ranma ainda está deitado no mesmo lugar só que comendo bolinhos.

Aparece de repente um panda que chuta Ranma pra dentro da casa e segurando uma plaquinha.

Plaquinha: "Como pode ser tão imbecil! Não foi essa educação que te dei!!!"

-Ei velho! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Sr. Tendo começa a chorar e a se lamentar " o que fiz para merecer isso?! Será que esses dois nunca irão se acertar?"

- Ranma, já pensou que sua brincadeirinha pode ter sido inofensiva para você e para a Akane uma ofensa que a machucou?- Disse Nabiki se aproximando e roubando um bolinho de Ranma.

-Hump! Isso não é assunto de vocês... E...Ei Nabiki! Esse bolinho é meu! Devolve! Devolve!!! - Ranma tenta pegar o bolinho mas tudo o que consegue é uma cotovelada de Nabiki na cabeça – Ugh! – Ranma fica pensativo novamente – " Será que realmente magoei os sentimentos de Akane?"

No quarto de Akane...

ROOOONC

- Ugh! Que fome! Akane estava sentada em sua escrivaninha tentando se distrair para passar a fome – Que droga! E o pior de tudo é que acabei brigando de novo com o Ranma! - Akane olha para o P-chan no chão que estava com uma carinha de preocupação, e pega-o no colo – Ai P-chan, por que ele tem que ser tão irritante? Ele não entende que machuca as pessoas falando daquele jeito?!!! – Akane abaixa a cabeça por um momento e sente um focinho gelado tocar em sua face animando –a fazendo-a sorrir – Você é um amor P-chan! Está preocupado comigo é?!! – Akane da um beijinho de leve no focinho de P-chan fazendo seus olhinhos brilharem – Não se preocupe meu bebezinho não vou chorar. Não vou chorar pelo Ranma. Só por que ele faz brincadeiras de mau gosto... se realmente forem brincadeiras... – De repente passou uma pergunta que a intrigou muito – "Por que? Por que as palavras dele me tocam tanto?"

No lugar onde Ranma se encontra...

Ranma estava intrigado... sentia uma certa pressão de quatro olhinhos dizendo "Você é o culpado de tudo, vai logo falar com ela!"... Não consegue mais comer bolinhos... Isso intriga-o ainda mais. Isso o faz levantar e render-se. Olhinhos começaram a brilhar "Eu sabia que ele não ia resistir" – Eu..Eu vou dar uma volta... E... Eu não vou atraz da Akane, se é isso que vocês pensam. Também quem iria atraz de uma grossa, burra e sem graça que nem ela – A chuva havia cessado. Ranma corre para que não vejam a direção na qual se dirigisse.

- Tenho que parar de pensar em besteiras como essas – Akane se levanta e caminha em direção a um calendário pendurado numa parede ao lado esquerdo da parede. Akane se espanta um pouco - Hoje não é...

- Akane!! Akane!!! – Ao olhar para a janela, encontra Ranma pendurado de cabeça para baixo, segurando um pote de bolinhos contra si para que não caísse.

- O que você quer? Não estava se divertindo lá?

- Sua boba por que sempre leva tudo a sério?

Quando Ranma tenta entrar pela janela, Akane a fecha bruscamente.

- Você ficou louca?

- Eu pergunto o mesmo a você! É grosseria entrar do nada no quarto de uma garota!

- Deixa de ser idiota! Quantas vezes já entrei em seu quarto?

- Isso é por que você é grosseiro!

- Grrr!! Mas que garota chata!!!!

- Se sou tão chata assim... por que queres entrar no meu quarto?

- hm... por que...

- Pervertido!

- Pervertida é você que fica dormindo com o Ryoga!

- Idiota! Eu nunca dormi com o Ryoga... apenas durmo com o P-chan... né bebezinho?

OINC OINC

- E não acredito que ainda tem ciúmes de um porquinho tão fofo.

- Hunf...

Fica de repente um silencio, não tinham mais nada a falar, acabara suas armas de discussão.

O silencio se prolongava, passava 10, 15 minutos. Até ser quebrado por um trocão assustando Ranma profundamente. Os dois entreolharam-se, sabiam que choveria novamente,

Akane se direciona a sua cama e deita-se para dar inveja em Ranma. P-chan só deitou ao lado de sua dona e ficou esfregando a cabeça no braço dela.

- Akane! Akanezinha! De..Deixe-me entrar!!!!

Ela apenas olhou para a janela sem se mexer. Ranma estava desesperado, odiava virar mulher. Isso de um lado era patético para um artista marcial e engraçado.. mas de outro lado... era triste e dava pena para Akane.

- Ah! De repente me deu um calor, você não está com calor P-chan?

P-chan fez um "não" desesperado com a cabeça. Mas isso não a fez mudar de idéia, dirigiu-se a janela. Ao abri-la Ranma pulou tão rápido pra dentro que parece que tinha teleportado.

- Obrigado! Akane!! – Inesperadamente Ranma puxou Akane para seus braços abraçando-a muito forte.

- Ranma... – Automaticamente Akane correspondeu ao abraço que quando percebera isso corara muito. " O que está acontecendo? Porque me sinto tão bem por estar nos braços do grosso do Ranma? Por que ele está sendo tão carinhoso assim comigo?"

" O ... o que..o que fiz? De repente senti um enorme desejo de abraça-la. Eu podia soltá-la agora e dar uma desculpa de que escorreguei, ou de algo parecido, mas ... mas eu não quero... me sinto tão bem... não quero solta-la..."

De repente Akane afasta o seu rosto do peito de Ranma para poder encará-lo, obter alguma resposta do que acontecera. Mas ele impede de ela se afastar muito, levantando com a ponta dos dedos seu queixo aproximando os lábios aos dela. Os dois agora estavam em um momento único, o momento em que liberaram seus sentimentos permitindo-os comandar seus atos.

A chuva começara forte, era o momento perfeito.

-Argh! - Com o grito de dor de Ranma, Akane assustou-se e deu um pulo para trás, P-chan irritadíssimo mordia o pé de Ranma – Ah! Baka! – Pegou o porquinho com a intenção de massacra-lo. Porém vira a expressão do rosto da Akane de " não ouse machuca-lo ou você me paga" e com o desespero do "bicho", sabia que estava por cima. – Pi Pi P-chan seu diabinho... hehe Tem sorte por eu estar com bom humor hoje – Fala sarcasticamente com uma cara de satisfeiro – Toma Akane o seu bebezinho hehe entrega o P-chan a ela.

- O.. Obrigada...

- Hmm... Desde quando você é tão educada assim? Ah! Já sei! Andou ficando mais legal e educada que a Kasumi escondida! Acho que ultimamente estou muito distraído, deve ser por isso que me enganei naquela hora.

Akane fica vermelha, achou uma graça o Ranma tentando se desculpar – Seu bobo...

A chuva fica bem mais forte... Ao notarem isso os dois olham para a janela...Akane quebra o silêncio – Ranma, hoje é um dia muito especial

- depois de dizer isso abaixa a cabeça.

- è? Hmm.. P.. Porque?

Akane fica meio surpresa e intrigada.

- Como é que você não pode saber? Não se lembra?

Ele coça a cabeça, olha pros lados em busca de uma luz... e responde meio sem graça – N.. não...

O fato por ele não se lembrar acaba a deixando sem jeito e corada – Bem, então... deixa pra lá...

-Hmm? Ah! Fala logo... eu não me lembro!!!

ROOONC

Akane estava morrendo de fome, não comia nada a mais de quatro horas. Ranma se lembrou dos bolinhos que trouxe para comer, mas estavam meio "amassados" e tinham caído junto com o pote no chão.

-Boba... não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer – Ranma pega o pote com alguns bolinhos que se salvaram.

- Está preocupado comigo Ranma? – Provoca enquanto senta na cama.

- Eu? Preocupado com você? Não sonha Akane... – Ranma pega o P-chan da mão da Akane – Com licença Sr. P-chan, por que não vai brincar com os porquinhos enquanto eu tenho uma conversa aqui com a Srta. Akane – Ranma joga o pobre porquinho porta fora. Senta-se ao lado de Akane e coloca um bolinho na mão dela – Toma! Come logo!

Akane não entendeu nada, o que ele queria, e o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Vamos! Come logo se não vou comer por você – Ranma mesmo grosseiro, estava com a face corada e meio sem jeito.

-Aie! Já vai! – Akane começa a comer, mas não comia do jeito que sempre comia, algo a incomodava... estava com vergonha... sentia vergonha por Ranma estar ao seu lado.."Por que? Por que estou me sentindo estranha em relação a esse panaca?" Ela estava comendo delicadamente.

- NYAH! MARAVILHA! – Ranma grita de um jeito tão alegre que assusta Akane deixando-a de olhos arregalados.

- Ai! O que deu em você hein Ranma? Mão me assuste assim!

- QUE GOSTOSO!! QUE FELICIDADE! ESTOU CONSEGUINDO COMER! NÃO É MARAVILHOSO AKANE? – Depois de falar isso, Ranma começa a devorar os bolinhos numa felicidade surpreendente.

- Só você mesmo gota - "Como é que ele consegue ser tão baka?" – Akane fica olhando para Ranma comendo desesperadamente... por um lado era "meio" envergonhoso ver alguém tão desesperado por comida assim... por outro ela o admirava, nem prestava mais atenção no que fazia " Isso que eu sinto... por mais que eu odeie admitir... por mais difícil que seja de aceitar e acreditar... é amor! Estou apaixonada por Ranma! O que faço? Está tão perto... mas não posso toca-lo... Ranma não sente o mesmo... diz que sou chata, sem graça e muitas outras coisas... ele quer me machucar? Me odeia tanto assim? Se me odeia... por que me abraçou daquele jeito? Por que se preocupa tanto comigo? Tenho medo de ser rejeitada... será que ele se sente como me sinto? Só sei o que quero sei que é arriscado mas... mas só esse momento... só desta vez... – Só ... desta vez...

- Hm? Falou alguma coisa Akane?

Akane encosta a cabeça no ombro de Ranma e segura-lhe a mão.

- A.. Ak... Akane?! – Ranma ficara muito vermelho!

- Ranma... quer saber que dia é hoje?

- Ah! Agora vai acabar com o suspense! Vamos logo Akane fale...

- Calma seu apressadinho.

- Boba, você me deixou curioso...

Akane olha no fundo dos olhos de Ranma e sorri.

- Ranma, hoje completa um ano que nos conhecemos...

- O..O que?! Um ano?!! – Ranma segura fortemente a mão de Akane.

- Uhum... E eu estive pensando... por tudo o que a gente passou... todas as confusões, brigas... todas ironias, felicidades... todos os momentos pelo que passamos são especiais... Ranma você é especial pra mim! – Os olhos de Akane se enchem de lágrimas.

- Akane... – Ranma seca as lágrimas e beija o seu rosto para tentar faze-la parar de chorar.

- Esta vez... Somente esta vez... Não esconderei o que sinto por você... Sinto-me inconformada com isso, mas acho que desta vez eu me rendo – Akane puxa a gola da camisa de Ranma para aproximar o rosto do dele.

- Olha só... A cabeça dura da Akane se rendendo?! Hehe... Mas se for... somente desta vez... Acho que eu ficaria muito feliz por... poder compartilhar com você... Como me sinto em relação a uma pessoa muito bonita e tão legal com quem convivo de uma forma diferente...

- Ah é? E quem seria essa pessoa? A Nabiki ou a Kasumi?

- Sua bobinha... Sabe que é você...

- Ué... Não me chamas sempre de sem graça e chata todo santo dia?

- Akane... Só tentava esconder meus sentimentos... Porém... somente desta vez... os te mostrarei...

Do outro lado da porta só se ouvia o barulho de um porquinho desesperado para entrar no quarto para poder ficar com sua amada dona.

- Eu... te amo Ranma...

- Eu também te amo Akane...

Os dois se entregam a um beijo primeiramente tímido... depois foi ficando mais íntimo e...

CONTINUA...

Feito por :

Tendo Akane

Hehe é minha primeira fic ! Por favor leiam...

Pensam que a fanfic vai continuar feliz? Leiam o Capítulo 2 para confirmar suas hipóteses...

Eu já estou quase acabando o 2° Capitulo por favor aguardem

JA NE!o/


	2. Chapter 2 Desentendimentos

Capítulo 2 - Desentendimentos

pássaros

-Uah! Bom dia Saotome-kun...

- Bom dia Tendo...

Amanhecera um dia bonito... Genma estava praticando xadrez para ver se conseguia um jeito de vencer Soun...

Soun Tendo pegou um jornal e se senta ao lado de Genma para poder ler...

- Hoje o dia está bonito... - Kasumi chega e serve chá para os dois.

- Hmmm.. Ohaio! – Akane junta-se a eles, mas está pensativa.

- Ué Akane vai tomar banho de manhã?

- Vou sim... é.. é que eu... VOU SAIR HOJE!! É! É isso!gotaCo.. Com licença – Akane sai correndo em direção ao banheiro..."Droga, tive que inventar alguma desculpa"...Chegando, começa a se despir e vai em direção a porta que separa o banheiro de uma salinha. No momento em que ia abrir a porta alguém abriu rapidamente..."Ranma?"

- A...Akane...? – Ranma sabia que a expressão dela mudaria rapidamente – Ca..ca..ca...ca...calma Akanezinha – Coloca as mãos nos ombros dela para tentar acalmá-la.

- Tira essas mãos DE MIM! – Akane começa a pegar fogo de raiva...

Genma tem uma breve e importante lembrança.

- Hum... banho? Tinha impressão de que o Ranma tinha ido pra lá...

""""GLUP""""

HEEEEEENTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ai Ai Ai!! SOCORROOO! Buá..

Akane dá um soco em Ranma que o faz sair de lá. Logo em seguida joga as roupas em cima da cabeça de ranma – Vá se vestir de uma vez e não ouse me espionar ouviu?! – Fecha a porta bruscamente.

- E quem é que iria querer ver alguém tão feia e sem graça que nem você?!

- Cala a boca seu pervertido! – Akane fala de dentro do banheiro...

- Ah é? E quem é o pervertido aqui hein? Não fui eu que chegou depois para tomar banho. Aposto que veio me espionar! – Ranma se seca e se veste.

Akane(de toalha) abre a porta novamente – Eu já disse pra calar essa boca! Você ta me machucando Ranma, para com isso... – Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

-Como é que é Akane?! Você que me tratou mal por causa de um a-ci-den-te!!! Não tive a intenção de te ver sem roupa! E depois de tudo isso... Como é que tu queres que eu te trate hein?! Do mesmo jeito que eu te tratei ontem à noite? – Ranma levanta, a puxa pra perto de si e começa a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Ora seu!!! Seu tarado! – Akane dá um tapa em Ranma, mas em seguida leva o rosto dele próximo ao seu dando-lhe um beijo.

- Nossa! Quanto carinho! Estou comovida... Mesmo com agressividade os dois pombinhos da casa estão começando a se entender... Então... Conta aí... o que aconteceu ontem a noite? Acho que o papai vai querer saber disso também...

Os dois levaram um susto enorme... – Nabiki?! – coro...

- E aí? Quando vão contar pra todos? ... Se quiserem faço isso pra vocês, mas é claro por um certo preço..he he...

Akane lembrara que a noite anterior fora um momento único entre Ranma e ela... era como uma confissão de amor entre os dois e nada mais... era um segredo! Ninguém podia saber! Aquilo que acontecera neste momento fora uma recaída... Só isso...recaídas acontecem!

- N..Não one-chan! Por favor não conte nada a ninguém! Não vai mais acontecer! Não é Ranma?

Ranma olha para Akane e tristemente era obrigado a confirmar... afinal até aquele dia acreditava ter uma simples amizade com ela mas tendo em si, um grande sentimento por ela. Aquela noite foi apenas um momento... Um momento especial em que foram levados pelos seus amores que sentiam um pelo outro... É bom saber o que outra pessoa sente por você... É maravilhoso deixar o amor comandar os seus atos, mesmo cometendo loucuras que jamais teria coragem de fazer, por medo das conseqüências, como aconteceu ontem a noite.

- Tudo bem... acho que dá pra fazer isso também. Ocultar segredos é fácil de mais!

- Obrigada one-chan!

- mil yens de cada um!

- O que ? Isso é chantagem!

- Nada disso caro Ranma... é apenas troca de favores.. he he...

- Troca de favores uma ova...

- É pegar ou largar...

- Tudo bem! Mas Nabiki... será que eu posso te dar o dinheiro depois... é que...(ainda de toalha)

Ranma tira do bolso 2 mil yens (não faço idéia de como ele conseguiu) e entrega pra Nabiki – Pronto! Satisfeita agora? Agora vou ir comer alguma coisa – Ranma tenta dar um beijo de despedida mas ela nega e vira o rosto pro lado, Isso o chateia e para que não percebessem isso, se levanta e vai embora rapidamente.

"Que droga isso... que droga..." Quando percebera... estava chorando mas logo secou as lágrimas.

- A... Akane? – Nabiki chegou perto de Akane para ver o que acontecera com a irmã... Akane olhou para Nabiki... Estava chorando...

- Isso... Isso é injusto Nabiki...

Nabiki começou a acariciar a cabeça de Akane para tentar acalma-la – Akane... se você gosta tanto do Ranma, por que o recusou? Por que não fica com ele?

- Eu não posso Nabiki! Nós não podemos ...não seria certo! Você não poderia entender ... e não a culpo...Realmente é difícil...

- Tuuudo bem... olha só Akane... por que você não toma o seu banho que depois a gente conversa melhor ta bom? Por que se continuar assim só de toalha, a única coisa que vais conseguir é uma gripe. O banho vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

- Nabiki... obrigada – Akane vai pro banheiro e entra no banho.

- Ai..ai..suspira Esses dois só sabem arranjar problemas...

Passam-se meia hora e todos unem-se para tomar café da manhã...

ITADAKIMASU!!!

Todos começam a comer, só que o clima está pesado... não havia som de conversa nem havia brigas... Genma até roubara um peixe de Ranma, porém não tinha vontade de reagir... Akane não comia, apenas mexia na comida...

- HAHAHAHA! A comida está ótima não é? Saotome-Kun...

- Obviamente...HAHAHAHAHA foi Kasumi quem fez... é bem diferente da comida que tivemos que comer algumas vezes...

Um potinho bate com força no rosto de Genma..

-Velho idiota! Cala essa boca! Deixe de ser ingrato! Você não sabe que...

Akane coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Ranma pedindo para parar..

- De.. desculpa... mas eu... perdi a fome...

-Mas Akane... você não comeu nada.

- Eu como algo mais tarde Kasumi...

Akane levanta e se dirige a saída... Ranma a acompanha com os olhos, e logo em seguida levanta indo atrás dela.

- O que aconteceu com esses dois?

- Genma!

- Soun!

Os dois se olham e seus olhos começam a brilhar.

-Será que finalmente... finalmente aqueles dois estão ...

Nabiki joga uma almofada na cara de cada um – Não pensem em besteiras! Não se iludam, essas brigas são constantes..

-Buá ... Você tem razão ... talvez na próxima ...

- Mas é claro que eu tenho razão... Sempre a tenho... "Vai lá , minha irmã... é sua chance de resolver os seus problemas com o idiota do Ranma..."

Akane andava tranquilamente pela rua, porém deprimida, com um ar de tristeza... De outro lado Ranma só a seguia e observava a tristeza do rosto da amada... queria mudar isso... " Se.. se é tão errado ama-la... por causa do propósito de nos conhecermos a um ano atraz... se isso a faz tão triste, talvez... Seja melhor não envolver – me de um jeito tão íntimo... Nossas brigas constantes parecia não magoá-la tanto...Pelo menos ela falava comigo... Pelo menos... ela sorria pra mim" – Ranma baixa a cabeça e faz uma expressão triste – "Se isso fizer ... a minha amada Akane sorrir novamente... pra todos...pra mim..., escolho voltar a chamá-la de boba, irritante e de várias outras coisas desagradáveis... escolho desistir de procurar Akane.. de desistir dos meus sentimentos..."

-Ranma...

-S...Sim?presta atenção ligeiramente

- Pára de me seguir...

- Hunf... quem disse que estou te seguindo? Apenas por coincidência estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho.

- Tsc.. que cara-de-pau...

De repente uma bicicleta cai em direção dos dois.

-Aya! Nihao Ranma! – Shampoo imediatamente sai da bicicleta e pula em Ranma abraçando-o. – Shampoo muito feliz em ver Ranma ! Hi hi hi!

- Argh! Shampoo não! Sai... Desgruda... ai ai!

-Nada disso! Ranma ter encontro com Shampoo hoje!

- Buááá!!!

- Vá...

Ranma olha surpreso pra Akane..

- Por que não vai Ranma? Aí! Já tens alguma coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar me seguindo...

- Hmm... Akane boazinha hoje! O que acontecer? Ranma! Escutar Akane! Escutar Akane!

"Droga! Eu tenho que ser forte... Tenho que me lembrar que é pelo bem da Akane..."

- Tchauzinho – Akane sai correndo sem olhar pra trás.

- Hunf... Tchauzinho...Baka...

- Ranma ficar com Shampoo agora né?

Gota - Fazer o que? – Ranma senta com humor 0 para um passeio.

RANMA SAOTOME! AFASTE-SE DA MINHA SHAMPOO!!!

Voam algumas bombas em direção aos dois mas desviam.

-Seu idiota! O que pensa o que está fazendo? – Ranma recua um pouco por causa das explosões das bombas.

-Ranma! Vamos batalhar agora! Vou vencer você aqui e ago..QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!

Shampoo aparece com uma mangueira e molha Mousse transformando-o em um pato – Quietinho patinho!

- QUACK! QUACK!

- Ranma! Encontro com Shampoo agora!!!

- Haaa...Não! Socorro!!

Ukyo aparece de repente – Ranma querido! Vim salvar você! Shampoo largue ele!

- Nem pensar! Shampoo ter encontro agora com Ranma! Não largar!

Uma espátula gigante é jogada por Ukyo em Shampoo e Ranma os separando.

-Yay!!! – Ranma ficara sentado ali com a espátula cravada no chão que quase o acertara. Ukyo se aproxima dele e retira sua arma.

- Vamos lutar!

- Certo! Quem ganhar sai com Ranma !

Ranma dá um pulo para trás e fica de pé. – "Isso vai demorar... afora! É a minha chance de fugir!"

QUACK QUACK!!!

- Fica quieto Mumuzinho – Ranma corre e joga o pato para trás – Tchauzinho! – Aumenta a velocidade para poder encontrar Akane o mais rápido possível – "Droga aonde será que ela se meteu?"

Ranma pára numa floricultura e procura a flor favorita da Akane... mas fracassa ...

- Procura algo meu amigo? – Um senhor que cuidava das flores aproximou-se de Ranma.

- Ah Sim! Procurava um Lírio... mas... não encontrei...

- Hum! É para alguém em especial? Desculpe minha intromissão... esse velho gosta de escutar sobre esses tipos de histórias..

- Nem.. Nem se preocupe... e é sim.. preciso fazer as pazes com uma pessoa muito próxima a mim... não posso deixa-la sofrendo...

- He he he! Pelo visto é uma garota de sorte!

- Quem me dera... Nós não podemos nos amar...

- Calma garoto! Sabe... a flor que procura? O lírio... é uma flor especial... ela aparece apenas em momentos felizes... em momentos especiais quando chega a hora...

- Ôe... a Akane tinha mencionado que eram flores diferentes, mas não fazia idéia disso.

- Pois é garoto! O momento certo vai chegar assim como os lírios aparecem nas melhores horas.

- Hmm... Obrigado... – Ranma sai correndo com desânimo "Momento feliz? Isso não existe... não neste momento" - Umas lágrimas caem mas seguidamente são secas – Agora... onde Akane estará agora...?

O sol começa a se pôr – Droga! Já está escurecendo... tenho que ir mais rápido! – Ranma tinha uma hipótese de onde Akane poderia ter ido, chegara ao local... era perto do mar... com um tapete de grama verde envolta dele... lá estava Akane sentada na grama jogando pedrinhas na água...Ranma se lembrava muito bem! É o mesmo lugar onde ela fora quando desistira do Dr. Tofu... aparenta ser seu lugar favorito.

Aos poucos, Ranma se aproxima e se senta ao lado de Akane começando a jogar também pedrinhas na água.

- Com licença – Akane tenta levantar mas Ranma a impede.

- Não! Espere Akane... só quero falar com você...

- Ta... ta bom...

Agora dava para ver o por do sol...

-Akane me decidi! Por você... por nós dois... Sei que não podemos ter esse tipo de relação – Ranma passa a mão pelo rosto de Akane acariciando, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e a beija..- não podemos nos amar... seria errado... daríamos razão para o que os nossos pais fizeram, não podem nos obrigar a casar com alguém que nunca vimos como no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos... e ainda se fosse com um propósito de nos fazer felizes... por amor! Mas não é! Eles tentam nos unir com propósito de continuarmos com o dojo! Só se preocupam com o estilo Vale Tudo... Infelizmente... não podemos dar razão a eles...

- E... eu... eu sei... – Akane começa a chorar muito...muito...

- A... Akane... - ...- "como é que tudo pode dar certo? Do que aquele senhor está falando?" – Ranma baixa a cabeça e olha lado contrario de onde Akane sentara... olhava tudo que era canto pra pensar em outra coisa... para não chorar...

Havia escurecido... perdera muito tempo quando fora barrado pela Shampoo e pela Ukyo... estava difícil de enxergar algo mas de repente, viu algo que não acreditava que tinha visto... Era um lírio!!! Com 3 tonalidades de azul... era lindo " esse... é o momento especial?"

- Mas...Akane... com uma grande amizade... uma amizade especial... acredito que possamos ser felizes – Entrega o lírio para ela... de repente surge um lindo sorriso no rosto de Akane ... Pronto! Ranma se sente muito feliz por isso.

- Um lírio ... só aparece... nos momentos especiais você se lembrou! Que fofo Ranma!

- Bem ...eu.. errr...

- Você não... não se lembra que eu disse isso não é?

começa a aparecer uma chama envolta de Akane

- he... não.. hehe – começa a suar frio.

- Ranma! Porque você nunca presta atenção no que digo?!!

- Heh... e esperava o que? Quem iria prestar atenção? Sempre fala coisas idiotas isso só pode vir de uma pessoa chata e sem graça que nem você!

- Ah! Sinto muito por ser sem graça! silencio MORRA RANMA!!!!!

- AAAAAARGH!!!!!!!

Em casa...

-Sua grotesca... Canhão!

-Cala a boca seu tarado! A culpa foi toda sua!

Ranma está todo machucado por causa de um certo "incidente".

- Oh Ranma-kun trouxe a caixinha de primeiros socorros!

-Ah! Valeu Kasumi! Hehe! Oh! Akane tente ser legal e enfaixe meu braço que "você" torceu, que aceitarei isso como desculpas.

Akane pega a faixa e enfaixa toda a cabeça de Ranma...

- E QUEM QUER PEDIR DESCULPAS AQUI?! SEU IDIOTA! A CULPA : É TODA SUA!

Ranma rasga as faixas furioso. – ORA SUA! VOCÊ é tão feia!!!

- Ah! Obrigada seu pervertido!

Faz-se um silêncio, mas logo em seguida Akane começa a enfaixar o braço de Ranma sem reclamar...

- Porque?? – Soun e Genma se lamentavam...

- Ora! Que bom que os dois estão se dando bem...

Nabiki olha pros dois – Esses dois... Pois é... tudo voltou ao normal.. Uah! Que tédio...

- Hunf...

- Hunf...

CONTINUA...

Tendo Akane

Pois é.. triste não? Fiquei com muito nojo de mim mesma enquanto fazia esse cap. Eu não estava muito bem nesses dias.. e daí foi pior u.u'''

Maaaaas ainda não acabou!!! Nos próximos capítulos tem muito a acontecer!

Deu pra notar que esse cap. Foi um tanto dramático .. não se preocupem q no próximo não vai ser tanto.. e vai ser interessante..

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo :

"Jusenkyo! Aí vamos nós!"

Ja Ne!


	3. Capítulo 3: Jusenkyo Aí vamos nós Parte

**Capítulo 3: Jusenkyo Aí vamos nós!-Parte 1**

-Hm... Oh! Desconto de Lamen no Café gato! Muito bom... – Volta a passar os olhos pelo jornal – Procura-se casa...Dicas de como emagrecer de um jeito saudável... Receitas de bolinhos de carne... Fenômenos estranhos nas fontes termais de Jusenkyo estão sendo descobertos, identificados e estão sendo tomadas medidas para diminuir o numero de acidentes... isso realmente é interessante!

-Pako Pako:"O que é realmente interessante Soun?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yá! Yá! Toma isso Ranma!

- Akane... Akane... talvez... daqui a mil anos... talvez...consiga me acertar! "Que baka"

-Uma abertura! – Chuta a barriga de Ranma...

-Ba...Ka...Ghp

Um panda chuta Ranma contra o outro lado da parede

-Velho! O que você quer?!

Plaquinha"Leia isso" – Entrega o jornal a ele

-Nani?!

- O que foi Ranma? O que é isso?

- Akane olha!!! Eles estão identificando as fontes e ... estão fazendo promoção no Café Gato!!!

-Bakero!! Isso não interessa! O que importa é que é o momento para ir pra lá. Diz aqui: "Aproveite e venha conhecer as fontes...Estaremos oferecendo uma embarcação gratuita para os interessados"

- Mas que tipo de "medidas de prevenção " são essas?

-... pois é... Bom o que importa é irmos agora!

- "Irmos"? Não quer dizer "irem"?

- Não... eu realmente quis dizer "irmos".

-... Ta dizendo que vai com a gente?

- Isso mesmo!

- Baka! Nem pensar!

- Como assim " Nem pensar"? Por que?

- Abre os olhos Akane é muito perigoso!

- Eu não me importo!

- Mas eu... quer dizer o seu pai... suas irmãs e amigos se importam!

- Mas... E se acontecer alguma coisa?

- É exatamente por causa disso!

- Do jeito que tu fala... parece que nunca mais vai voltar!

- E ... eu não disse isso! Eu só ... AFF! Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa hein Akane?!

- Não mude de assunto!

- Bleh! Quem é que está mudando de assunto hein Akane?!

- Bleh! Você mesmo Ranma!

- Chata!

- Idiota!

Kasumi entra no dojo..

- Ah! Com licença notei que a conversa estava animada... o que aconteceu de bom? – olha pros dois – é vocês dois estão se dando tão bem! Será que é isso?

"NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS NOS DANDO BEM!!"

-Puxa! Não mesmo?

- Ah! One-chan é que nós vamos pra Jusenkyo!

-Aff! Não começa de novo Akane!

- Não começa você!

- Você não vai pra Jusenkyo e ponto final!

- Ran...

- Bom Akane... porque não conversamos isso depois em particular.. hein.. filhinha?

- Mas Papai!

-Akane!

- ...

- Há há há! Nossa tio! To impressionado! Conseguiu calar a Akane!

O panda dá um soco na cabeça de Ranma

Plaquinha: "Não implica! Idiota!!!"

-Glup!

- Infantil!

-Olha quem fala! Bobona!

- Morra!!- Soca com força a cabeça de Ranma

- Aiee! Nanii?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passara 4 horas e o dojo esvaziara-se ficando apenas Soun e Akane...

- Bom... agora que estamos a sós, minha filha, vamos conversar...

- Ah é?- com uma cara de quem possui pouca paciência

- Uhum...Eu não sabia que finalmente você e Ranma ... – Muda a expressão séria para de emocionado – estão se dando muito bem... Então.. entendo seus sentimentos e sua enorme preocupação...

- PAPAI! Para com isso! Não fala besteira! Você fica sonhando aí... sonhando com coisas impossíveis . Já pensou que essas insinuações e esse plano de herdar o dojo, pode prejudicar alguém e muito?!

- A.. Aka...Akane... – Soun se afastara, estava encostado na parede com medo... muuito medo...

- Já me cansei de tudo isso! - Akane sai do dojo com os passos pesados.

- Ma.. mamama... mas eu só queria ... falar sobra a viajem do Ranma...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma passa com uma mochila vazia pelo corredor – Ai..Ai.. Nem acredito! Finalmente vou ser apenas homem novamente! Hahahaha!!!

TUMP! TUMP! TUMP!

Akane aparece com chamas ao seu redor parecendo que iria explodir.

- E aí Akane! O que aconteceu dessa vez? O Kuno te deu uma cantada, ou as irmãs da Shampoo tentaram te matar?, ou a própria Shampoo com a Ukyo e a louca da Kodachi te barraram para te desafiar... ou então... hehe – Ranma faz uma cara de sarcasmo - levou um xingão do seu pai! Viu só Akane? Te falei para deixar de ser tão teimosa... pela historia da viajem a Jusenkyo e pra tudo... pois é deu nisso...

GRRRRRRRR

- E isso é tuuudo pro seu bem! Né? "Akane-chan"? – Ranma coloca a mão sobre a cabeça da Akane.

Akane repentinamente morde a mão dele – Capta efta matidita bofta...

-Ai!! Sua!!! O que foi que foi que você disse?!

Akane o empurra – Aff... Eu disse: CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! O meu pai não brigou comigo para a sua informação, foi bem o contrario! O papai ficou enxendo com a historia de casamento...

- Ahan... sei..

- É sim! Estou cheia disso! E estou pouco me importando agora com essa viagem estúpida.. Pode ir! Vá sozinho! Tanto faz se continuasse desse jeito. Mesmo se mudasse continuaria sendo um depravado e um travesti!

- Ei!

- Não adianta ficar falando coisas para você! Com licença! – Akane desaparece pelo corredor.

- A.. Akane? – Ranma fica apavorado

Nabiki estava chegando ao corredor ouvira tudo e para ao lado de Ranma.

- O..o.. o que que aconteceu com ela? Hein.. parece estar com TPM até...

- Hm.. não... ela é pior quando está com TPM...

- GLUP! PIOR?!!

- Ah sim! Muito Pior! Isso... isso só pode ser amor.

- Hmmmm – Ranma ficou pensativo – Ah! Fala sério!

-Hehe... Ficou pensativo é? Aposto que gostou da idéia...

- Eu falei : FALA SÉRIO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobre o teto do corredor Sasuke escutava atenciosamente – Hm... essa eu tenho que contar pro senhor Kuno... – e desaparece.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse estava admirando suas adagas que escondia em suas mangas.

-ahuAHUAHUHAU dessa vez acabo com Ranma Saotome!!! Desta vez não irei falhar!!! E SHAMPOO SERÁ TODA MINHA!! AHAHAHAHA- Uma bandeja bate na cabeça de Mousse.

- Mousse ficar quieto.. estar assustando os clientes..

-SHAMPOO! – Mousse começa a abraçar um poste.

Shampoo chuta com força o pobre Mousse – Quem você estar chamando de Shampoo!? Hein!?

- BUÁÁ! Shampoo!!

- Co.. Com licença por acaso o Café Gato está aberto...?

- AIYA! Bem vindo! Sim! O Café ... ora ora é Sasuke.

- Po... poderia conseguir um soba por favor?

-Sim! sim! Shampoo já consegue um pote de soba para Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos entram no restaurante e em 15 minutos Shampoo aparece com dois potes de soba.

-Prontinho! Café Gato em promoção! Ganhar dois poe um com mesmo preço!

- Ah...Ah! Muito obrigado!

Shampoo se afasta da mesa e começa a atender os outros clientes.

- Hm... – Sasuke pega um jornal de dentro de sua roupa ninja – bom... agora vou almoçar... depois terei que levar essa notícia ao senhor Kuno...hm... – Sasuke dá uma folhada no jornal – o..o que?! Passagem grátis para as fontes termais Jusenkyo!

Shampoo escuta a palavra Jusenkyo e isso a deixa bem atenta a cada palavra de Sasuke.

-Pra falar a verdade não sei muito bem qual é a importância deste lugar ,as Ranma Saotome vai com tanta empolgação ... será que ele estava empolgado por apenas ser de graça?

Uma aura...não... duas auras pegando fogo envolvem Sasuke...

- Pó..Por acaso Sasuke mencionou algo parecido com Ranma ir a Jusenkyo?

- Por acaso você mencionou passagens de graça?

-AAH! Vocês escutaram?! Que.. quero dizer... não falei nada... nadinha!

Shampoo pega pela gola de Sasuke e Mousse prepara suas armas escondidas para atacar.

-Sasuke ter certeza que não falar nada? Pois Shampoo teve a impressão que falasse algo sim...

-NA..AH! TA BOM! TA BOM! CHEGA! EU FALO! EU FALO! Mas primeiro me coloque no chão e você guarde muito bem esses brinquedinhos.

Shampoo solta Sasuke como se foi pedido.

-Muito bem olhem isso – Sasuke mostra a reportagem para os dois- Eu estaca requisitando informações pára o mestra Kuno de Ranma Saotome e de Akane Tendo. E por acaso ouvi uma coisa muito estranha como : " Finalmente vou ser só homem novamente!" não entendi muito bem isso. Além disso parece que Akane Tendo e ele brigaram por causa de Ranma querer ir sozinho a Jusenkyo.

-Hm... Então a Akane brigou com Ranma... isso é normal.

Mousse só estava atrás todo feliz – Passagem de graça! Nunca mais Pato! Passagem de graça! Nunca mais Pato!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em quanto conversavam sobre a viagem de Jusenkyo Ryoga, perdido como sempre, escuta tudinho e feliz se dirige para o lado contrario do Café Gato porém uma senhora estava jogando água na calçada e ele acaba virando um porquinho – OINC OINC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane se encontrava sentada em sua mesinha próxima a janela em seu quarto. Estava admirando um lindo lírio especial que além de ser lindo trazia lembranças de uma certa pessoa que naquele momento não queria lembrar mas que não saía da sua cabeça.

-Ranma...seu idiota...

ToC ToC

-Akane... eu posso entrar?

-Han? Ah!! Claro Kasumi one-chan!

Kasumi entra carregando um porquinho muito molhado.

-Olha quem eu encontrei na porta de nossa casa..

-P-Chan! – O porquinho pulou com felicidade aos braços de Akane.. – Onde você esteve todo esse tempo hein bebezinho?

-OINC OINC s2

-Hm... Akane.. mais uma coisinha... sabe o Ranma...

-Pe.. peraí Kasumi... porque vamos falar logo do Ranma?

-Akane... deixa eu terminar...

-Mas..ta..

-Muito bem.. por onde parei? Ah sim! Eu estava falando que o Ranma vai partir amanha de manha... e se ele tiver algum incentivo para continuar.. Sabe Akane... Pode não parecer mas ele tem uma queda sim por você... Então se deres um presentinho, uma foto.. alguma coisinha pequena... acredito que vai deixa-lo muito feliz e com certeza vai incentiva-lo .

-Besteira mana... hmm... sério?

-Uhum... sério – Kasumi dá um sorriso, se levanta e se dirige a porta – não falo estas coisas para te irritar mas sim para o seu bem Akane – ela sai do quarto.

-OINC OINC

Akane levanta e deita na cama e ergue o P-chan para ver sua carinha porém tinha expressão de preocupado – P-chan você está preocupado comigo? Não liga não, eu que sou uma bobona... – Ouvindo isso P-Chan pula das mãos de Akane e começa a esfregar a cabeça no rosto dela – Não me acha uma bobona P-Chan? – ligeiramente a cabeça de P-chan começa a se sacudir dando como resposta um não – Você é um amor!

-Até quando vocês dois vão ficar fazendo isso? – Akane levanta rapidamente e vê Ranma pendurado na janela.

-Ra... Ranma! – Akane falou em alto e em bom tom mas logo sua boca foi tapada pela mão de Ranma.

-Psiu.. Fica quieta Akane... eu vim só dizer umas coisas.

Akane dá um tapa na mão de Ranma – Seu idiota não me mande ficar quieta !

-Te acalma Akane! Eu... eu não vim pra brigar.

-Então veio aqui pra que?

Ranma puxa a Akane pelo braço e lhe dá um beijo carinhoso.. ela retribui sem pensar duas vezes. P-Chan arregala os olhos e fica furioso. Depois do beijo ele a puxa para seus braços.

-Akane antes que fique irritada comigo pelo beijo... eu... queria dizer que... eu te amo... eu te amo muito... vo..você sabe disto não sabe...?

Akane abaixa a cabeça e responde com um tom bem baixo – U...Uhum... E.. eu também .. te amo muito...

-Akane eu só queria dizer isso por que.. sei lá... caso algo aconteça lá e, Jusenkyo acho que não conseguiria dizer depois e...

PAFT!!!!!

Akane dera um bom e forte tapa na cara de Ranma

-A..Akane?!

-Ca...CALA ESSA BOCA! Não fale essas coisas! Acha que eu não estou com medo?! Por que acha que eu quero ir com você?! Só por diversão? Na.. não vai acontecer nada de mal! Na.. não vai não é? Vamos Ranma! Me diga! Eu... quero que me prometa que vai ficar tudo bem! Me prometa!

Ranma fica com os olhos arregalados – A... Akane!?

Akane estava chorando muito, isso fez o coração de Ranma ficar bem apertado... estava morrendo de pena... – "Queria dizer que não terá nenhum problema, que logo logo voltarei pra você , mas não sei o que terá lá. Não posso prever o futuro; não sei como fazer essas lágrimas pararem de correr, apenas posso..." – Ranma aperta Akane com um abraço muito muito forte, porém isso a fez chorar ainda mais – A...Akane! Não chora não!- Ranma desespera-se e começa a beijar o seu pescoço.

Akane levanta o rosto dele até poder encará-lo – Você não vai prometer né? Ranma... você é um estúpido mesmo... – Akane joga-o longe e sai bruscamente porta fora carregando o P-chan.

- Ma... mas o que eu fiz agora?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane corre pela cidade só que sem querer esbarra em uma pessoa alta, usando óculos de grau, com cabelos um pouco compridos e castanhos claros.

- Dr. Tofu?!

- Oh! Se não é a Akane! Como é que vai?

Akane tenta disfarçar sua tristeza com um sorrisinho.

-E.. eu vou muito bem! Obrigada por perguntar Dr. Tofu!

-Em certeza? – Ele seca as lágrimas dos olhos de Akane – De que está tudo bem?

Akane não estava mais agüentando segurar as lágrimas, algo dentro dela doía e estava louco pra sair de alguma forma.

- Sinceramente... não... não está... – Akane encosta a cabeça no Dr. e começa a chorar, que sorri e passa a mão na cabeça dela pra tentar acalmar a menina.

- Olha Akane, que tal irmos numa sorveteria ? Que daí te pago um sorvete e tu me conta tudo o que aconteceu. Está bem?

Akane olha para o Dr. – E.. Está bem...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sorveteria...

- Então Akane... o que foi? Brigou com o Ranma de novo?

Akane dá uma colherada no sorvete – De...certa forma...

- Hehe eu sabia...

- Mas... desta vez... foi diferente...

- Eh? Diferente? Diferente como?

- Sabe... é que sabe... o Ranma vai pra Jusenkyo amanhã...

-Ah! Jura? Isso é maravilhoso! Qual o problema disso?

- O problema é que eu queria ir com ele...

-Ah! Mas Akane-chan, lá é muito perigoso...

- Exatamente! E o Ranma vai pra lá! E isso... não é nada bom... – os olhos de Akane se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

De repente cai a ficha pro Dr. Tofu – Ah! Entendi! Hahaha! Akane nem se preocupe com isso! Ranma ama você e vai fazer o possível e até o impossível para poder voltar...

Akane pára e pensa que até um tempo atrás estava chorando pelo homem a sua frente pro Ranma. Jamais imaginaria que as coisas se inverteriam... Isso a fez corar muito.

-Co... Como assim Dr.? Ele falou isso pra você?

- Há há há ... não... não mas isso está estampado na cara dele assim como o mesmo sentimento está estampado na sua.

- Assim como os seus sentimentos pela Kasumi One-chan estão estampados na sua cara?

-Ahn? Falou alguma coisa Akane-Chan?

-Ahn? Ah não.. não falei nadinha...

- Então.. tu tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer por aqui?

- Ah sim... eu e o P-Chan íamos procurar algo pra comprar para dar ao Ranma... sei lá, a Kasumi que deu a idéia de dar um presente.

-Ka..KA KA KASUMI?!

- Sim... Mas não tenho muito dinheiro então vai ter que ser algo pequeno...

- Ah! Se quiser eu te acompanho...

- Ah é? E a clínica?

-Eu a fechei hoje... preciso de uma folga hehe...

- Ta! Então vamos!

OINC OINC s2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estão no porto aguardando a saída do barco para Jusenkyo.

Akane estava ansiosa queria falar com Ranma de uma vez ... " Olha só aquele bobo... todo animadinho..."

Ranma estava rindo sem parar, muito feliz... Quando fora atingido com uma pedra.

-Ai! Quem foi que fez isso hein?

- Fui eu! Algum problema nisso?

-Ah! Tem sim! Por que você fez isso?

- Por que eu quero falar com você!

- E precisava jogar uma pedra?

- Ah vem logo Ranma...

Ranma se aproxima de Akane- O que que tu quer?

-Toma! – Akane empurra um pacote pequeno nas mãos dele.

- O que que é isso?

- Abre logo!

Era um chaveiro com um panda de pelúcia desejando " Boa Sorte".

- U.. um chaveiro? – Disse Ranma com uma cara de " o que que vou fazer com isso?"

- É! Um chaveiro! O que tu queria? Não tinha muito dinheiro... gastei todo o resto comprando ingredientes pra uma comida que você desprezou e fez o P-Chan comer tudinho...

Gota" – Puxa é mesmo Akane? Amei o cheveirinho! Hehe hehe

- Que bom! Fiquei indecisa no que comprar! Ainda bem que o doutor Tofu me acompanhou...

- O que?! Ah é? Passasse um dia inteiro com o Dr. Tofu? Muito bonito senhorita Akane!

- O que foi Ranma? Qual é o problema? Não é hora de ficar com ciúmes...

- Hump!

"O BARCO ESTÁ PRESTE A PARTIR!"

Ranma olha pra Akane – bom... eu vou indo – Ele dá um selinho bem rápido nela que ninguém pôde ver.

- Ranma... eu te amo ta?

Ranma dá uma confirmação com a cabeça – Akane.. eu... eu prometo! – E se dirige rapidamente ao barco.

Akane vai para perto das irmãs e do pai...

- Bom... Até logo pra todos!

EI RANMA! ESPERE! NÃO VÁ SEM NÓS!

De repente se via Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga e Ukyo( que discobrira sobre a viagem lendo o jornal), correndo em direção do barco!

-AIYA RANMA!

- Ranma querido!

Shampoo e Ukyo grudam em Ranma deixando Akane furiosa...

-AI! Ukyo! Shampoo! Desgrudem!

Ryoga estava perto de Akane – Akane! Pode deixar que eu vou dar uma lição naquele idiota do Ranma...

- Ei Ryoga! Quem é que vai dar uma lição em mim hein?! E sai de perto da Akane ! Porco Safado!

- Quem é que você ta chamando de Porco Safado hein travesti?!

- Ora seu!

-AFF! PAREM DE BRIGAR! – Akane grita!

-Shampoo! Sentirei saudades Shampoo! – Mousse abraça Akane.

-Quem é que você está chamando de Shampoo?!-Akane dá um soco em Mousse...

Ranma vai até o seu pai – vamos pai!

Genma pega um balde d' água e se molha virando um panda.

-PAKO PAKO! Placa: "Eu não vou"

- Co... como assim você não vai?!

Placa: " Eu já me acostumei com a idéia de virar um panda!"

Outra placa: " Não me importo mais!

-Se.. Seu idiota! Depois de tanta confusão!- Ranma ameaça dar um soco.

Placa: " Por favor! Não me bata!"

Ranma desiste – ta bem... faça o que quiser! Olha só! To indo...

Placa: " Se cuida meu filho"

- Pode deixar! Valeu pai! Você também!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de 5 min. Todos entram no barco

O barco começa a partir!

Ukyo e Shampoo choram por Ranma...

Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki e Soun apenas abanam. E Akane apenas visa os olhos de Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma também só fitava Akane – " Akane, eu prometi... vou voltar! Espere por mim!" – Ops.. eu me esqueci...

-Hm? Idiota... não acredito que você se esqueceu de algo, Ranma...

- Cala Boca Ryoga isso não tem nada a ver com você!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane dá um suspiro de desanimo.

-Akane!

-Han? Ranma?!

-Pega!!- Ranma joga fortemente um objeto para Akane.

Akane consegue pegar o objeto...

- Um presente de Ranma Akane? Akane garota de sorte! Aiya!

- O que o Ranma querido te deu Akane?

- PAKO PAKO

- Se acalmem! – Akane abre as mãos – u.. uma concha! Que linda...

- Ah! É só uma concha... Acho que vou indo...

- Eh! Shampoo também vai indo...

-Ué? Ukyo! Shampoo? Aonde vocês vão?

- Para Jusenkyo é claro!

- Isso é impossível! O barco para Jusenkyo já partiu...

"SEGUNDO BARCO PARA JUSENKYO ESTÁ PRESTE A PARTIR!"

- Tem certeza de que é impossível?

- Essa... me .. deixou sem palavras...

- AIYA! Vamos!

Ukyo e Shampoo correram em direção ao barco... Shampoo para e olha para trás...

-Akane não vai?

-Eh...eu...

- Não vai me dizer que não vai ir só por que Ranma disse que era perigoso...

-Akane com medinho?

-Claro que não! Eh só...

-Pif! Pensei que tu era mais durona Akane!

- Ukyo deixar Akane aí! Menos concorrente. Em Jusenkyo decidir quem ficar com Ranma!

- Isso mesmo! E é claro que eu vou ganhar! Há há há !

- Ukyo sonhar muito alto não acha?! Só em sonhos!

As duas entram no barco...

GLUP- Akane para um momento pra pensar-" peraí...se eu ganhar de Ukyo e de Shampoo essa disputa.. eu e o Ranma realmente poderemos ficar juntos e não pelos planos de nossos pais... seria perfeito!"

-E.. ESPEREM! Eu vou também!

"sorrisos maléficos surgem nos rostos das duas"

- E... eu só quero conhecer Jusenkyo está bem?

- Como quiser!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AKANE! AKANE!

Todos estavam procurando por Akane desesperadamente...

- Papai! Veja! – Nabiki aponta para um barco visando Akane...

- Não acredito! Akane!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo e Ukyo olhavam discretamente para Akane.

"Desta vez posso finalmente acabar com a Akane em uma luta" Pensa Ukyo...

-" Shampoo derrubar Akane numa fonte quando chegar"

Akane pega um cordão para prender a concha nele e a coloca no pescoço. Aperta bem forte a concha.

"Ranma... desculpa... e estou a caminho de Jusenkyo, mas é por uma boa causa, não posso te deixar sozinho com essas duas maníacas , loucas, elas realmente não são boas da cabeça... e faço isso também pelo nosso futuro... Ranma... me desculpa...

CONTINUA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRONTO PRONTO PRONTO Já está postado mais um dos capítulos!

Minha nossa ... esse foi o capítulo maior que já escrevi... porém não é motivo pra essa tamanha demora não é? Sinto muitíssimo é que eu tive que viajar e nessa viagem consegui acabar essa fic. E ao voltar bateu uma tremenda preguiça pra passar tudo isso pro computador... sinto muuuitooo!

Bom.. o que importa que ela está aí

Não percam o próximo capítulo.. ele aguarda uma grande surpresa.. e pelo que penso é muuuito interessante! Mal posso esperar para escrever as brigas que acabam em romance pois é a parte que mais me divirto em escrever hehe!

Bom... JA NE!

Akane Tendo


	4. Capítulo 4: Jusenkyo aí vamos nós – Part

**Capítulo 4: Jusenkyo aí vamos nós – Parte 2**

Ranma, Mousse e Ryoga, estão a caminho de Jusenkyo... mal podiam esperar. A maldição que cada um...que cada fonte lhes forneceu um coro diferente quando molhados com água fria, iria acabar, finalmente poderiam ter seus próprios corpos... finalmente teriam novamente uma vida "normal".

- É isso ai, falta muito pouco...- Ranma estava tão ancioso que não desgrudava os olhos do horizonte... Estava com olheiras, por não conseguir dormir...

- Ei! Ranma!

- O que foi Ryoga?

- Porque você fica olhando pra lá? Não vai fazer a gente chegar mais rápido sabia?

- Ah... fica quieto Ryoga... Não enche...

Ryoga fica muito irritado, mas pensa melhor não arranjar confusão pois poderia acontecer por acaso de ele cair na água e se transformar num filhote de porco... Nãp seria tão fácil voltar pro barco, sem falar nos tubarões...

- Hump... Deixa pra lá..

Ranma finalmente estava começando a se sentir entediado e resolveu implicar um pouco com o Ryoga..

- Ô Ryoga...

- Que foi?

- Me diz uma coisa... agora que você não se transformar em porco... o que vai acontecer com o P-chan?

Glup " Eu não pensei nisso..."

- Hm... Acho que a Akane vai ficar muito triste pelo desaparecimento do porquinho de estimação dela... Pobrezinha... tsc..tsc.. pensei que esse era o seu jeito de chegar perto dela, né seu patife? Bom, agora acho que vou poder consola-la em meus braços...

- O QUE?!

- Pois é... Pelo menos agora vou poder ficar sossegado pois não vai ter mais um porco pervertido dormindo com a minha noiva.

Nesse momento Ryoga perde totalmente a paciência e dá um soco na cara de Ranma.

Mousse que estava passando mal, por ter comido muito no barco (e a alto mar isso faz muito bem), corre pra ver o que estava acontecendo, pois reconhecera a voz dos companheiros.

Ranma e Ryoga estavam lutando e isso atraiu muita gente, pessoas comuns que iam a Jusenkyo por curiosidade, outras: vitimas das terríveis maldições das fontes...

- Mas ... mas o que esses dois estão fazendo? EI VOCÊS!

Ranma e Ryoga olham pra Mousse.

- PAREM COM ISSO, OU SE NÃO VAMOS SER EXPULSOS DO BARCO!

- Ranma tu vai ver – Ryoga corre em direção a Ranma para atacá-lo, porém ele é mais rápido dando um pulo. Ryoga, perto da beirada, acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e acaba caindo na água com uma bela ajuda de um forte chute de Ranma.

- É Ryoga ... O Mousse tem razão vamos acabar com essa palhaçada...

- ORA SEU MISERAVEL! AGORA É FACIL FA...BRRRG... OINC! OOOINC! BRRRG... OOOIIIIIINC!!!

Ranma pega o porco para não se afogar... – Pronto porquinho...

Akane observava calmamente o mar, mas logo mudava seu olhar para a concha que ganhara de Ranma. De repente Ukyo coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Akane e entrega um chá gelado...

- O que foi Akane? Está preocupada?

- Ahn... é... mais ou menos..

- Calma.. vai dar tudo certo.

- Hm... – Akane sorri – obrigada Ukyo " Puxa a Ukyo está sendo muito legal."

- Não precisa agradecer huhu " Ganhar a confiança do inimigo é o primeiro passo da estratégia."

Começa a escurecer e todos acabam dormindo de repente começa uma chuva fina, porem o barulho da chuva batendo contra o teto, fez Akane acordar.

-Hm. Uaaaah... Chuva? – Akane se levanta mas pega um cobertor pelo qual se cobria, pois sentira muito frio naquela noite úmida. Olha Ukyo e Shampoo – Estão dormindo, acho que vou tomar um ar, não vão notar minha falta. – Ela se dirige para uma das beiras do barco e começa a suspirar, sentindo os pinguinhos pingarem em seu rosto.

- SEU IDIOTA! EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ TRAZER O EQUIPAMENTO SECRETO!

- DE...DE.. DESCULPE MESTRE!

- Nani? De onde veio esse grito?- Akane logo percebera que o grito percebera que o grito viera lá dos fundos, e resolveu verificar. Eram duas pessoas, um homem encapuzado, não dava pra ver o seu rosto; e uma criança que também estava encapuzada, parecendo que não queriam ser reconhecidos.

-VOCÊ É MESMO UM INCOPETENTE!

- Man... quero dizer... mestre! Por favor! Não grite! Vai acordar a todos, e vai chamar muita atenção...

- A... Ah... ops... é verdade, talvez.. você não seja tão incopetente...

- Hahahahaha..

- Não ria! Ainda estou irritado!

- S...Sim senhor! Sinto muito!

POFT Akane se desequilibrara e caíra de joelhos.

-Aiaiaiaiaiai..

- O que?! Quem está aí?

Akane se levanta e aparece meio sem jeito – O.. ola...

- Ei garota! O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?!

- Por acaso estava espionando?

- Espionando? Não! Claro que não! Eu só estava tomando um ar, quando ouvi o grito, vim ver se alguém precisava de ajuda.

- Sua mentirosa!

- FIQUE QUIETO SHINJI! Não fale assim com ela, está falando a verdade. Não está?

- Claro! Mas é claro que estou!

Neste momento o homem se vira cara a cara com Akane e dá para ver o seu rosto: é um cara lindo, com cabelos um tanto compridos e bem avermelhados, com olhos acidentados e aparentava ter uns 18 ou 19 anos de idade. Parecia ser vem forte pelos músculos que tinha.

- Hm... – Nesse momento esse homem sorri mudando totalmente sua expressão – Muito obrigado pela preocupação! Linda garota, qual o seu nome? Eu me chamo Ryuu Nagasaki, muito prazer...

- Meu nome é Akane Tendo, prazer...

Ryuu muda novamente a expressão de seu rosto, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto agora. – Escuta senhorita Akane, por acaso você está sozinha? Por que não fica conosco? Aposto que vai ser bem divertido – Dizendo isso Ryuu puxa o rosto de Akane pelo queixo pra bem perto do seu. Quando quase a estava beijando ela da um gancho no queixo dele quase quebrando, mas fazer duas cruzinhas nos olhos de Ryuu.

- Se quer saber se estou sozinha? A resposta é não! Eu estou com umas " amigas " ... ah! E a propósito... Não ouse fazer isso de novo.. se não eu acabo com você! – Akane sai correndo em direção á cabine onde dormira antes. Shinji tenta ir atrás de Akane.

- Ei! Volte aqui garota!

- Não... espere Shinji! Está tudo bem.. Ela é uma garota bem interessante... huhuhuhu...

No outro barco todos estão dormindo exceto Ranma, mais uma noite de ansiedade, mais uma noite sem sono... Estava perto da porta (dentro do barco), sentia uma brisa fresca mas não se atrevia a sair daquele lugar. Já estavam vendendo água quente naquele lugar, "aqueles aproveitadores" pensava, e não podia gastar com aquilo. Aos poucos a chuva ia cessando e o dia clareando. As pessoas iam acordando também, pois o dono do barco avistara as terras de Jusenkyo. Quando a chuva parou totalmente, Ranma dá um grande pulo e vai pra beira do barco.

- Logo logo estarei em Jusenkyo! Não posso acreditar...

- Ei Ranm! – Ryoga e Mousse aparecem logo atraz.

- Yo Ryoga! Yo Mousse!

- Porque tem tanta gente reunida?

- Adivinha Patinho... estamos chegando!

Ryoga chega mais perto e dá uma boa olhada na terra d Jusenkyo.

- Ei Ranma... Tem certeza que estamos indo a Jusenkyo? Aquele lugar parece com Xang Ai...

- Só pra você né ô porquinho se, senso de direção. Pelo menos sabe que Xang Ai fica na China.. Parabéns!

- FIQUE QUIETO Ô TRAVESTI!!! – Os dois gritam pra Ranma, com muita raiva.

Todos desembarcam e vão correndo, apressando o guia que os levaria até as fontes

O lugar era rochoso com várias montanhas... Não demorou muito e o outro barco chega.

- Aiya! Chegamos! Tratar de Ranma encontrar!

- Sim, Shampoo tem razão. Mas devemos ter cuidado para não nos econtrarem assim tão cedo. Se não...

- Se não o que Ukyo?

- Han?! Nada... Vamos logo pras fontes!

- Hmm... Está certo. – De longe Akane avista Ryuu que já estava a observando com um sorriso malicioso manda um beijo e isso a faz ficar muito irritada e sair a passos pesados.

ROOINC

- Yaiii que fome!...

- Pois é... eu também estou com muita fome...

- Hm... só um momento – Ryoga tira aquela enorme mochila das costas e dela tira um pão de batata, um de soba e um de carne.

- Aew! Ryoga amigão! Cê sabe se prevenir! Grande Ryoga!

- Agora você diz isso, né seu miserável...

- Não esquenta não Ryoga! – Ranma pega o pão de soba e começa a comê-lo.

Uma névoa começa a surgir pelo lugar, separando Ranma, Ryoga e Mousse do Guia e dos outros.

- Mas que névoa é essa?

- Não sei! De repente...

- Mas o importante é não nos afastarmos, e tentar encontrar as fontes...

- É isso aí... vamos lá! – Ranma sai correndo.

- Ei! Ranma não ouviu o que neu disse?! É para nós não nos AFASTARMOS! – Ryoga e Mousse saem correndo atrás de Ranma.

POFT - Ranma bate em algo, não sabia o que era pois não dava pra enxergar nada – " Será que bati numa pedra?" – De repente a coisa o empurra fortemente fazendo-o voar e bater de costas em Ryoga e Mousse os derrubando.

- Ei! Qual é a tua? Ta me estranhando?

A nevoa se dissipa um pouco e dá para identificar o vulto.

- Me.. Meia calça?!

- Travesti?!

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Não te interessa!

- Ah! Lembrei! Você também foi amaldiçoado por uma fonte não é?! Como se chamava mesmo? Ah! Ni-he-man-maoren, a fonte onde um homem das neves, segurando um cisne e uma enguia e montado num touro, se afogou! É isso mesmo amigo?

- Exato! E não sou seu amigo.

- Hmm, por acaso, pelo que me lembro você não gostava de se transformar?

- Gostava sim, mas eu não posso ficar assim pra sempre, e depois de voltar ao normal, vou entregar uma lista de nomes para Happousai, não posso suportar essa humilhação.

- Entendo... "aquele velho"..Olha só... Não estás afim de ir com a gente? Nós nos perdemos na névoa e seria mais fácil procurarmos o caminho todos juntos...

- Eu não fico muito feliz em fazer grupo com vocês mas confesso que não tenho nada a perder. Tudo bem...

- Beleza! Vamos lá!

Ryoga e Mousse estavam meio confusos, porém sabiam ambos que era melhor não questionar e muito menos comentar, só seguir em frente.

Shampoo, Ukyo e Akane estavam caminhando a algum tempo, estavam um tanto cansadas mas depois, de uns dois minutos conseguem chegar as fontes.

- Aiyaa! Finalmente nos chegar em Jusenkyo!

- Puxa ainda bem!

- Nossa não imaginei que fosse tão grande!

As duas olham para Akane com olhos desafiadores.

- Huhuhu...

- Vocês! – Akane larga suas coisas no chão e fica em posição de luta – Vocês vão me atacar? Isso é injusto!

- Não reclame Akane!

-Akane! Shampoo acabar com você!

As duas começam a ataca-la, Ukyo com sua espátula gigante e Shampoo com o pé. Akane salta e consegue se desviar do primeiro golpe das duas, mas não teve a mesma a mesma sorte quando Shampoo cai no chão e pega impulso acertando um golpe em cheio.

- Yaiii! – Akane voa e cai um pouco longe de onde estava.

Não demorou muito e as duas correm em direção a Akane novamente. Porém Ukyo de repente é atacada por um chute de Shampoo, mas não é atingida pos consegue desviar.

-Sham... Shampoo? Mas...o que?

- Ukyo ser inimiga também então Shampoo atacar!

- Ora sua! Vai ver só!

As duas começam a lutar e acabam esquecendo da Akane, que corre para recuperar suas coisas.

- Shampoo! Está na hora de acabar com essa luta!

- Faço minhas suas palavras!

Ukyo joga sua espátula gigante contra Shampoo que muda a direção golpeando-a com a com a mão.

Akane percebeu no chão uma enorme sombra que rapidamente se aproximava, reconheceu o objeto, era a espátula gigante de Ukyo e estava prestes a esmaga-la.

Ela deu um salto para trás mas quase perdeu o equilíbrio, tinha uma fonte ali! A espátula cai fazendo um grande tremor na terra e fazendo Akane perder totalmente o equilíbrio e cair na fonte...

-AAAAAAAAH!!!

Ranma sente um pressentimento muito ruim que o faz parar de andar e olha para trás.

- A ... Akane?!

CONTINUA...

Bom aqui está o 5ª capitulo ... sinto muito pela demora ! É que agora recomeçaram minhas aulas e está um pouco difícil "

Bem... espero que tenham gostado..

Vejo vocês no 6° capítulo! Ja Ne o/

NA:O Ryuu e o Shinji, foram personagens criados por mim'


	5. Capítulo 5: A maldição de Akane

**Capítulo 5- A maldição de Akane**

No ultimo capítulo Akane devido a luta de Shampoo e Ukyo perde o equilíbrio quando é quase atingida por uma espátula gigante e cai numa fonte termal...

--

SPLASH!!

Shampoo e Ukyo olham rapidamente para fonta a qual Akane caiu.

-Akane!

-Akane!!

As duas se aproximam da fonte para procurar Akane.

A fonte começa a borbulhar, e algo pequeno e branco começa a aparecer.

ARF ARF – um animal se debatia desesperadamente tentando sair da fonte e logo ao sair desmaia.

Ranma sentia que algo acontecera a Akane, e parara paralisado olhando em direção onde a noiva estava.

- Ranma anda logo o que ta esperando aí?

- Silêncio Ryoga... eu tenho certeza... a Akane está aqui..

- Não fala besteiras a Akane ta no Japão! Você viu, ela ficou lá!

- Aff não enche! Eu sei que ela está aqui ta bom? –irritado - eu vou atrás dela!- tenta pular de um caminho rochoso que os levava ao topo de uma montanha, mas é impedido pelos três...

- AHH! Travesti!! Não é hora de ficar pensando em garotas!! Temos que achar as fontes!!

Ranma estava desesperado tentando se libertar dos chatos que o imediam de ir ao encontro de Akane - AAAAAAH AKANEEEE!!

--

Agora o animalzinho que saíra da fonte que antes estava encharcado, estava seco e todo felpudo brincando de morder com a espátula de Ukyo.

- Puxa vida!E agora?

- Shampoo queria empurrar Akane em fonte. Mas Shampoo não imaginava essa fonte...

- Seria fácil acabar com ela agora,e sumir com uma concorrente como a Akane...

- Shampoo acha boa idéia- faz uma cara maléfica.

Akane fica desesperada e começa a rosnar e a chorar.

-É mas eu não conseguiria a fazer mal a uma coisa tão fofinha.

Akane desesperadamente agradece fazendo sinal de sim com a cabeça.

Passa uma idéia de repente pela cabeça de Ukyo.

-Hmm agora eu estava pensando...agora que nos perdemos do tio do navio, como é que vamos achar as fontes?

- Agora que Ukyo falou...

SILENCIOOO

- MESTRE ! MESTRE!!

Os gritos chamaram atenção das três! Akane começou a latir e isso chamou a atenção do garoto que correu em direção do animal.

- Um cachorro? O que está fazendo aqui- disse o garoto não percebendo a presença de Ukyo e Shampoo que ao logo perceber levou um tremendo susto!

Akane logo viu as vestes do garoto e as reconheceu, eram as vestes de Ryuu! Mas era muito baixo e sua voz era de criança. Era o acompanhante de Ryuu, agora seu rosto não estava escondido pelo capús como da ultima vez, o garoto era tão bonito quanto o companheiro, tinha o rosto parecido só que com o cabelo azulado.

Ukyo se aproximou do garoto- Hey garoto, o que está fazendo aqui? Está perdido?- disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

O garoto repeliu a mão de Ukyo rapidamente se afastando.

-Hey não toque em mim garota! E não te interessa!!

Shampoo levanta rapidamente e ameaça dar um chute no garoto

- Garoto mau! Shampoo não gostar de você!!

O garoto arregala os olhos e coloca os braços sobre a cabeça assustado.

-N.. Na.. Não me machuque!!

Akane olha pro garoto e pensa"ele não é um garoto mau.. é apenas uma criança e tem que ficar obedecendo aquele asqueroso do Ryuu" E pula no colo do garoto que logo se acalma e sorri pro cachorro.

- SHINJI!! SEU PIRRALHO INCOPETENTE!! APAREÇA!! SHINJIII!!

O garoto se volta para a direção em que o dono da voz está gritando- É o mestre!

Ele se levanta e antes de correr em direção da voz mostra a língua.

- Adeus suas bobonas! Tiveram sorte do mestre não acabar com vocês!

- Oraaaa garoto!!

- Aff.. deixa o garoto Shampoo, agora temos que resolver o que vamos fazer com a Aka..- Ukyo começa a procurar a cachorrinha mas não encontrava em nenhum lugar.

- Aonde Akane foi?- questionou Shampoo também procurando.

As duas olharam para a direção em que Shinji tivera corrido e depois se entreolharam.

O GAROTO!!

--

-Mestre! Mestre!!- o garoto saiu correndo alegremente em direção de seu mestre e o abraçou.

- Onde você estava moleque? Me preocupou!! Achou a chave?- Ryuu empurra o garoto para traz.

O garoto com receio faz um sinal de não com a cabeça com os olhos quase lacrimejando.

- Ta.. ta... acalma Ryuu .. acalma...- disse pra si mesmo

De repente ouve-se uns latidos.

-Mas o que...

-hahahaha Você veio comigo é? Que legal! D

Ryuu arranca o cachorro das mãos do garoto que desesperadamente ergue os braços pra recuperar o animal.

- Mas o é isso?

- É um cachorro! Me da! me da !\o\

- Idiota eu sei que é um cachorro!!- diz empurrando o garoto colocando o pé sobre a cabeça dele.- eu quero saber o que significa isso!!

- É meu amigo! Eu achei ele! Mano me devolve!!

Ryuu olha com cara feia pra Shinji que sabia que o chamara pelo jeito errado.

-... eh quero dizer Mestre...

- Então quer dizer que você sumiu todo esse tempo só para ficar brincando com um cachorro? – joga o cachorro em Shinji que fica feliz em ter recuperado o animal- hmm fazer o que... hoje não vai dar pra fazer mais nada mesmo...- olha pro céu já escurecido mas iluminado pelas estrelas.

O garoto faz uma reverencia – sinto muito mestre amanhã darei tudo de mim!

-Acho bom mesmo , agora coma algo e vá descansar – disse Ryuu entregando-lhe um grande pote de cerâmica com sopa dentro...

Ryuu começou a olhar o cachorro e a pensar...- Ei Shinji aonde você achou esse cachorro? Esse tipo de animal não costuma a habitar esse tipo de região...

Shinji engoliu em um grande gole a sopa e respondeu- eu achei por aí – diz fingindo-é estranho né? Hehe

- Já pensou se fosse uma pessoa que tenha caído na fonte do cão afogado? Ia ser bom se fosse uma garota bem bonita...- Ryuu pega um pouco de água e esquenta na fogueira...

Ao se aproximar de Akane, ela começa a latir e rosnar desesperadamente, mas não adianta nada ele derrama a água quente sobre o animal e Akane volta a sua forma humana, surpreendendo Shinji e deixando Ryuu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-ah... eu .. eu cai.. na fonte sem querer...eu não... ainda bem que voltei ao normal com roupa -pensa aliviada

-Olha só a princesa voltou para meus braços, não precisava vir na forma de animal era só me chamar que eu ia até você- diz Ryuu beijando a mão de Akane...

Shinji olha ainda para Akane impressionado e desapontado sai do lado dela.

Akane empurra Ryuu – O que é que você quer ? O que é que estás procurando?

- Vejo que estavas prestando atenção na nossa conversa, pois bem, nós estávamos procurando uma concha, só que não é uma concha qualquer, é uma chave, ela brilha como uma pérola, você a viu por acaso?

Akane lembra-se da concha que ganhara de Ranma quando se despediram. Para protege-la coloca a mão sobre seu peito, onde guardara como um pingente , mas não consegue acha-la.

- Algum problema Akane?

Akane olha para os dois.. Minha concha e agora? Ranma!!

Continua...

--

LALALALA sem coragem de aparecer aqui depois de dois anos

xD

Esse é o capitulo que vocês tanto esperaram , não querem me matar ainda? XDD

Agora o bicho vai pegar XDD

Vejo vocês daqui a dois anos no próximo capítulo (não me linchem, foi só uma brincadeira ) chama o K de gravitation – me salvaaaa!! ÇÇ

Até laD


End file.
